Of Toast And love
by Obi-Ben
Summary: Cyborg has long felt something special for one resident of Titan Tower, but he's never acted upon it. He's been burned by love in the past. Will he finally give in to the way he feels? Will he succumb to his lustful urges? ONESHOT.


**MY FIRST FANFIC EVAR. This is a Cy/Toaster romance written on a dare from my GF. It coincides with the story "Silent Love" by my GF. Since this site blocks links, you'll have to find it on your own.  
**

_Flashes of silver. Metal lighting up, transforming from steel gray to molten orange. The sound of fresh toast being released from it's blistering innards. _**  
**

Cyborg awoke from his dreams, in a daze. Night after night the object of his affection haunted his mind. Disturbed his dreams, and seeped into his subconscious. Like a sickness he could not shake, for he awoke in a cold sweat. A sweat that drained into his electronics and gave him malfunctions. But the greatest malfunction was caused not by anything tangible, but by what he sought after. He'd find himself staring, not slack jawed, but rather, amazed by his love's splendor. Seeing himself, all his blemishes and all his shining perfections reflected in her. Reflected by her shining exterior. Her shining beauty. But would she ever be his?

Sighing, he rose from his metal bed, and put on his slippers. Not that his feet still had the capacity for cold, but because something simple like putting on slippers reminded him of his humanity. And with how much of that he had left, he took all he could get.

But he was cold. Cold inside. Cold at night, when he curled up on his large bed, alone, and sucked on his thumb like a child. Missing human comfort. Missing any comfort at all. When you're alone, the nights are colder. His ability to survive extreme temperatures did nothing to chill the ice in his soul.

Slowly, and dejectedly, he walked down the hall from his room. It was late, but the whole team was still up. As he walked into the common area, he was greeted to Starfire's hushed giggles, as Robin whispered into their ears. With his amazing senses, he could hear every word, and he wondered if all tamaranians fell for such cheesy lines. His pal, Beastboy, was sitting, oddly close to Raven, looking scared.

"Scared of her, most likely," thought Cyborg, "but then again, he should be."

Cyborg glanced over to the kitchen, to where he knew his love lay, waiting for him. Anticipating his touch. His tongue, licking her smooth metal surface. But would she reject him again, like last time? Cyborg subconsciously rubbed the small burn marks around his lips. He'd shouted out in pain, but the fire hadn't burned him nearly as bad as the refusal had. How could someone he loved so much, someone he'd give everything up for, whom he'd faced death in order to protect, reject him. Time and time again. His thoughts dwelled on the day Slade had threatened his love. Nearly sinking her to the bottom of the sea. How Cyborg had cried, cried until his circuits sparked whilst clutching his love.

And though he'd been burned before, in every sense of the word, he knew that this was a love meant to be. Who cared if his friends saw him? Who cared if she rejected him? He had to try. As he marched with a new sense of certainty toward the kitchen, Robin and Starfire strolled out of the room. He marched right up to her and, before he could stop himself, clutched her in his arms. He looked lovingly upon her. And she did not burn him, but there was a fire within Cyborg. A fire he could not contain. His fire's burned brightly within him, and his entire body lit up with the light. He knew that now, was the time he had been waiting for, and as he walked back to his room with her, he felt more human then he had in a very long time.

His love was fleeting for machines are far more efficient than the race of men. In just a few minutes, they were able to share everything. Share a power source, share programming, and share a soul. They ceased to be Cyborg and Toaster, but formed some new entity. And entity formed in a shower of sparks and a veritable war between tongue, hand, and hot metal. And for just a few minutes, Cyborg felt truly human, for he was sharing his body with the one he loved.

As he swiftly returned his love back to her home, he saw his two friends, sitting together on the couch. Usually his restlessness would motivate him to plop down in-between them, so that he would have company, but this night, he knew that he would never truly be alone again. He placed his love tenderly back on to the counter, and walked back to his room. And he slept as well as a child in their mother's arms.

**_fin_**


End file.
